Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing method, more particularly, to an image fusion method and an image processing apparatus.
Description of Related Art
With advancements in the optical projection technology, cameras having adjustable aperture, shutter or even replaceable lenses are gradually popularized, and functionalities of the cameras are also more diverse. In conventional optical systems, because multiple objects in a three-dimensional scene have different distances, a full resolution image cannot be obtained during the capturing process of one single shot. That is to say, under the restriction by optical characteristics of the lens, only one of depths can be selected while the digital camera is capturing images, and thus the objects with the other depths may be relatively more blurred in the image formation.
However, in the conventional method for generating the full resolution image, a color image file is usually converted into a gray scale file before performing analysis and fusion thereto. Because this kind of image fusion method often ignores information contained in color component, it is possible that the full resolution image being fused may not be as good as expected, or shows in poor quality. Further, in most of the current image fusion methods, because the fusion is performed in a manner of dividing the image into multiple blocks, not only is such image division difficult to implement but also likely to cause loss in detail parts for the image with complex picture composition. Furthermore, an amount of calculations for generating the full resolution image is also one of the major subjects to be concerned for person skilled in the art.